Dear Juliet
by Anoveldebut
Summary: Letters to Juliet following the main characters through the movie. Each chapter is a different character, and can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1 - Sophie

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All characters, events, etc are the sole property of the rather inspired makers of "Letters to Juliet".

Author's Note: Just a little something to get out of my writing rut. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Dear Juliet,

He never listens. I love his passion, and I love his drive...but just once I'd love for him to love what interests _me,_ too. My heart aches, Juliet, every time his eyes glaze over, or his attention wanders. I can't share the simplest pleasure with him, the simplest joy, with this man I've promised to marry. There are always too many other things on his mind.

We came to Verona on our honeymoon, or pre-honeymoon, since his restaurant opens next month...and he doesn't want to see any of the sights. 'Lake Garda has been around five-hundred thousand years,' he says, as if another day, another time, would be better than the opportunity we have _right now_ to see it all.

How I'd _love_ to see it all!

He's at a wine auction now, without me. And although I've found a story worth telling, a veritable dream come true, I'd rather be in Verona with him, sharing our passions, strengthening our bond, before I lose him to the demands of his new business in a few weeks' time. I'd rather have this time to love him and be loved, than follow the tale of a lifetime, no matter where it leads.

I love him, Juliet. More than I've loved any man before. But the longer I follow the story of Claire and her love for Lorenzo, the more I feel I really don't know love at all.

My heart is breaking, Juliet, to think that he'll never really know me, never really understand. How can I be with a man who won't let me finish a sentence, much less share in my passions the way I do his?

I want him to succeed, Juliet, to live his life's dream. But not at my expense.

I can already guess your answer to this, and it pains me. I feel as if I need to chose between the love of a man, or the love of myself. And I know there is only one right choice...

Still. It hurts, Juliet.

And all I really want right now is for _someone_ to hear my words.

Yours,

Sophie


	2. Chapter 2 - Charlie

Dear Juliet,

I can hardly believe myself anymore, writing to _you_ , of all people, but who else could believe I'd finally fall...for another man's fiancée, no less.

I scarcely believe it myself.

She asked tonight if I believe in destiny. I answered yes. And for one brief moment, I thought she'd say that she does too, because of _me_.

I was a fool.

I wanted to dislike her, Juliet. Had it not been for her interference in our lives, Nana would be safe at home and I'd be at work where I belong.

Instead, I find myself drawn to her, struggling to uphold a mask of disdain that simply doesn't exist anymore. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. It's difficult not to see. Nana clearly adores her, and as for me...Well.

I wish I could believe her fiancé treasures her the way he should, the way she clearly values him, but by the sadness in her eyes, I know he doesn't.

I love her, Juliet. And all I ask now is for the strength to never let her know.

-Charlie


	3. Chapter 3 - Lorenzo

Dear Juliet,

I know it is to young Sophie that I owe my thanks, yet I cannot help but thank you as well. After all, were there not many Juliets beyond our dear Sophie, my Claire never would have written all those years ago, and never would have returned to me now.

I thank you, all of you, from the bottom of my heart. The work you do, it inspires, and for that, there simply are not enough words.

Grazie.

Lorenzo


	4. Chapter 4 - Victor

Dear Juliet,

She left. She left, and I still don't understand why. She said she had changed. Changed how, I don't know.

She said she still loves me, but then she left.

I love her, Juliet, with all my heart. I thought she understood me, understood my passion, my goals. I've waited so long for this, worked so hard...and now that I have what I've wished for, what I've dreamed of, I've lost _her_.

I don't know what to do, Juliet. Do I go after her? Chase her across the Atlantic and beg for her to return? Or do I let her go, move on...?

One thing is for certain, Juliet, and that is that _I'll_ never change. This is who I am. This is who I'm meant to be.

I just wish she could have stayed the same as well.

-Victor


	5. Chapter 5 - Sophie

Dear Juliet,

So this is how it feels. This crazy, leave-it-all-behind and cross the ocean feeling, this dizzying, breathtaking, heartbreaking, mortifying, inspiring, carefree, forevermore feeling...this is love.

I never knew, Juliet. I never knew it could be this way. It makes no sense. I hardly know him. But the way he looks at me...it makes my breath catch. And the way he inspires me, drives me, moves me, understands me...it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

He believes in me, Juliet. Cares enough to show interest in what's important to me. I never knew, Juliet. Never knew how it could feel to have someone stand behind me, encouraging, believing, holding me up until I could stand on my own.

For the first time in my life, I know what it means to be cherished. To have someone willing to sacrifice something of themselves for _me_ , instead of always the other way around.

I'd move Heaven and Earth for him, Juliet. Anything, _anything_ to keep things just as they are right now.

I've never been happier, Juliet. I've never felt so _free_. For the first time in my life, I get to be _me_ first, get to live my own dream. And I get to do it without pushing him down, without hurting his own goals, his own potential, the way I've been hurt before.

I never knew.

This is love, Juliet. Two people. Two lives. Two dreams. And absolute, unconditional _faith_.

Yours forevermore,

Sophie


End file.
